1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for protecting vibration-sensitive communication devices against damage during transient vibration or shock events.
2. Background of the Related Art
Hard disk drives are a common component of computer systems because these devices are able to store large amounts of data in a low cost and efficient manner without loss of data when power is turned off. For example, a modern hard disk drive may store multiple terabytes of data in a small form factor, such as 4 inches wide, 6 inches deep and only 0.8 inches thick.
A typical hard disk drive has one or more disks or platters with a thin film of a ferromagnetic material. Data is stored as changes in the direction that the ferromagnetic material is magnetized. A read-write head is positioned close to the surface of the disk in order to modify magnetization of the material (i.e., write data) and detect magnetization of the material (i.e., read data previously written). Rapid and controlled positioning of the read-write head is achieved by mounting the platters on a spindle that can rotate at thousands of rotations per minute and mounting the read-write head on an actuator arm that extends across the platter at a variable position controlled by an actuator. Disk drives having multiple platters will typically have one read-write head for each platter.
The number and types of mechanical parts, the rapid data response times, the very tight physical tolerances and the sensitivity of the ferromagnetic materials that are needed for a hard disk drive to function also make the hard disk drive more vulnerable to damage. In particular, a hard disk drive can experience damage and data loss as a result of be subjected to vibration or shock. Efforts to design vibration-resistant and shock-resistant mounting systems and enclosure are not able to prevent all types and magnitudes of vibration or shock.